


Replica

by GuttedEmbrace



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smitten Will Graham, barely, big dick, but it's just viagra, but lingerie isn't the focus, custom dildo, dildo, hung hannibal, lovesick fools I tell you, mild dubious consent, nonconsensual drugging, size queen, size queen will graham, they're both smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuttedEmbrace/pseuds/GuttedEmbrace
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal and Will are in the throes of an intimate relationship. Hannibal doesn’t have use of his legs and can’t get hard without aid yet. Will decides he can’t wait to try out Hannibal’s cock and takes matters into his own hands…Or, the one where Will buys a custom dildo kit.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fiction, let alone fanfiction or smut before. Constructive criticism is welcome. I am hoping this is the beginning of my journey as a fanfic author.  
> Thank you for reading, it means a lot <3
> 
> (just started a Hannigram Tumblr. not super active yet, but feel free to follow @GuttedEmbrace. I will consider any requests sent there or here!)

Will waited until Hannibal’s breathing evened out, and snuck out of their bedroom. He pried open the laptop, opened an incognito tab, and got to browsing. 

As he added the product to his cart, he reached down and palmed his aching cock through the delicate lace of his panties. He groaned, rubbing up and down as he checked out. The order was placed.

Leaving himself hard and unsatisfied, Will crept back into their room. He slipped under the silky sheets, and pulled Hannibal close, spooning him. He pressed up against Hannibal’s sweet ass, unable to resist, lightly grabbing and spreading one of his cheeks and giving a single thrust before restraining himself. His arousal and excitement meant sleep did not come easy, but eventually, it came. 

He awoke to the sun filtering through sheer curtains, the salty ocean breeze playing through the open window. He smiled and rolled over to find amused eyes piercing him.

“Tell me, Will, what has you so worked up?” Hannibal murmured, reaching out and toying with his waistband, tracing fingers along sensitive skin.

Will gasped, sensations shooting up his spine and straight through his morning wood. God, his man knew how to tease. 

“Now, what’s the fun in telling you?” Will smirked, leaning forward to tug Hannibal’s lip with his teeth, flicking his tongue over it after. 

Hannibal’s eyes danced. He never could resist Will’s mischievous tendencies.

“You remain the only one in the world I shall ever allow the upper hand.”

Will’s smug expression was cut short when Hannibal surged forward, pressing Will down into the bed, hands trapped above his head as he hovered over him. The raw power and confidence exuding from the man above him had Will moaning wantonly, partly to continue this power play and partly because he loved it that fucking much.

While mental and verbal power plays had been a part of their relationship for years, the physical prowess had only crept in recently, much to their mutual delights. Their physical relationship, in general, had been postponed during their recovery from the fall. Figuring out each other’s bodies for the first time was further complicated by Hannibal’s temporary paralysis and inability to get an erection. The past few weeks the tension had been building up, and Will fucked Hannibal several times quite thoroughly. They both enjoyed themselves immensely, and Hannibal proved to be quite the power bottom even without the use of his legs, but they both truly craved a switch. 

Last night they had discovered that Hannibal could get a temporary erection with the aid of some pills. Upon discovering that Hannibal had a monstrous cock, an idea wriggled into Will’s mind. Still, they had wanted to save their first time for when it could reach its full potential, and Hannibal apparently had no desire to utilize a “fake” erection. But Hannibal was slowly regaining the use of his legs and was slated for a full recovery, so all in due time. 

“God, Hannibal, you know what you saying those things does to me.” Will arches up to rub against Hannibal, but stops short, unwilling to have the option forcibly removed. 

Hannibal just hovers over him, expression smooth but eyes glittering. He knows exactly what it does to Will, and he finds it utterly delicious. 

“Excited last night, excited this morning. Do I have something to look forward to, Sweet Will?”

“You-” a strong hand surged underneath the panties and gripped his length. “You’ll have to find out, won’t you?”

“Naughty,” Hannibal rumbled.

“Mmm, and what are you going to do about it?”

Hannibal growled, flipping Will over onto his stomach with relative ease. Hannibal scooched down the bed, spread apart Will’s cheeks, and buried his face between them. Will never understands how he manages to maneuver himself so easily without the use of his legs, but leave it to Hannibal. Will groans and pushes his ass back into Hannibal’s face.

“Pl-please, Hannibal. I need you.”

Hannibal pressed his tongue against his sweet hole, never removing the panties. He gave several tantalizing licks, jabbing his tongue into the pucker and palming Will’s ass before drawing back completely.

“I think not, darling.”

Hannibal rolled off of the bed and into the wheelchair sat on the other side. He wheeled to the doorway, leaving Will utterly bereft. 

“Get dressed and join me for breakfast, if you would, Will.”

Will scoffed and rubbed his hands over his face. He supposed he deserved that, but it would all be worth it soon. As Hannibal wheeled away his hands traveled down to rest over his cock.

“Do not touch yourself. In fact, I won’t allow it until this whole mystery is over.”

No asking, just pure command. Will shuddered at the jolt of arousal and annoyance, but begrudgingly got up and dressed. His erection didn’t cease, the tight panties and pants along with anticipation providing just enough friction. He was going to have to check how long that package would take to get here, he wasn’t sure how long he could go without touching himself. 

Three days passed in relative domesticity. Will made an effort to taunt Hannibal with his pretty panties and incessant morning wood, but the man gave no indication of noticing. Will almost wished he didn’t love Hannibal for it.

The notification came that the package was delivered and Will rushed out while Hannibal was cooking dinner, pretending to need a walk. He unboxed it, discarded the packaging, and tucked the contents on a high shelf in the garage. It would have to wait for tonight, he’d move it to their bedroom before the time came. 

He nonchalantly proceeded to the kitchen to aid Hannibal with dinner. Since they were still recovering and laying low, traveling was off the table. However, they both decided that traveling was not off the menu. Hannibal’s expertise allowed Will the freedom to choose any region in the world he so desired and for Hannibal to make it a reality. 

Will almost always helped, eager to do the laborious tasks and reach the high shelves. So long as he had Will for such tasks, Hannibal saw no reason to cater the kitchen entirely to his limited reach. Will smiled warmly, it was so Hannibal to insist on such things. It pleased Will to know that Hannibal was content to rely on him for a while.

They prepared dinner and ate in comfortable silence until Will’s excitement got the better of him.

“Would you mind taking… those pills tonight, Hannibal?”

Hannibal glanced up, expression unreadable.

“What for?”

“Pretty please? I’ll make it worth your while if you do.” Will kept his cool, trying not to seem too desperate. But he was.

Hannibal seemed utterly unaffected. He brought his fork up for another bite of food and took a drawn-out sip of wine. 

“Not tonight.”

Anger briefly flashed through Will, before settling into cool determination. If Hannibal wanted to take the hard way, so be it. They still enjoyed minor games and manipulation together, albeit in a less deadly way than before. Let the games begin. 

“Okay,” Will replied, seemingly resigned, “Can I fuck you, then?”

“Crude, Will. I shall have to think about it, but most likely,” Hannibal said, quirking his eyebrow and downing the last of his wine.

Will slowly stood up and walked behind Hannibal, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“May I get you more wine, love?”

Hannibal tilted his gaze up at him, eyes soft and smile warm. He never failed to melt when Will used terms of endearment. 

“Please do, although a bit less than a full glass, if you would.”

“Of course,” Will leaned down to capture Hannibal’s lips in a not entirely chaste kiss before snatching up the wine glass. 

Luckily, Will was rather resourceful and had it in the back of his head that he might like to use Hannibal’s hard cock before he was fully recovered, and had stocked some pills in the kitchen in advance. They were in his own pill container, somewhere Hannibal would never touch. He crushed half a pill and stirred it into the fresh glass of wine, watching for it to dissolve completely. He raised the glass and sniffed, reasonably sure it would go undetected. 

Will strode into the dining room with a mischievous smirk he hadn’t felt like putting away. He took Hannibal’s wheelchair by the handles, swung it around, and sidled into Hannibal’s lap, wine glass just out of reach. If Hannibal had begun to question his smirk, he surely chalked it up to Will’s choice of seat.

Will wriggled around, just letting his hardness graze Hannibal’s tummy.

“Kiss for payment?”

Hannibal merely hummed in agreement, bringing his arms around Will’s waist and pulling him in until their lips met. It was wet and open, hungry. Hannibal coaxed Will’s mouth open and darted inside, sparring tongues before pulling back and capturing Will’s lips in his teeth. Will groaned and jerked back. Blood welled from his raw lip. They exchanged a hungry gaze before they both plunged forward to meet again. Hannibal sucked Will’s lip into his mouth, moaning as the blood hit his taste buds. He sucked until no blood remained before giving another quick bite, blood bursting forth between their mouths. At the unexpected pain, Will’s body jerked, causing some of the wine he was still holding out to splash out onto his face.

Hannibal chuckled, “Allow me,” grabbing a handful of curls he tugged Will’s head back and licked a stripe up his face, repeating until he had polished off all of the wine. 

With his head still tugged back in a borderline painful grip, Will carefully brandished the half-full glass. 

“Better finish.”

Hannibal took the glass and finished it off, retaining an air of elegance while doing so.

“Bed?” Will murmured.

Hannibal released his grip, and tugged Will forward, pressing his head into the crook of his neck before wheeling away to the bedroom. Will ground against him shamelessly along the way. It was safe to say he was into being slutty and wanton when it came to his Hannibal.

They careened out of the wheelchair and into bed with a tumble, kissing vigorously all the way. Will pinned Hannibal down, swirling his hips on top of Hannibal’s still-soft cock. It wouldn’t stay soft for long. Any minute now…

“Will.”

Right on queue Will felt Hannibal’s girth come to life underneath him. He threw his hand back and moaned. The hands he was pinning were wrenched away and landed heavily on his hips, forcibly stilling him. He growled in frustration and whipped his head forward to shoot a glare at the offending party. Hannibal’s face was shut down, but Will knew he couldn’t be entirely angry.

“I see you have decided to take matters into your own hands. Was this the end goal or is there more to this scheme?”

“More,” Will said breathily. Two seconds of clothed interaction with Hannibal’s erection was all it took for him to be utterly wrecked. Hannibal looked entirely too composed. “Now would you mind letting me get to it, please? I have evil plans I’m trying to complete, here.”

Surprisingly, Hannibal gave a soft chuckle. The grip on his hips lightened but the hands did not retreat. Will put his hands over them and gripped briefly before running his hands up and down the length of Hannibal’s arms several times.

“You know, you’ve gained an impressive amount of upper body strength. It’s fucking hot. You’re so… strong. Despite everything, you are still so capable. I don’t know how you do it.”

Hannibal merely allows a small, satisfied smile to grace his handsome face. 

“Do you have any idea how turned on I get when you roll up your sleeves to cook? Never thought I’d be into arms. Not to mention your chest, god. Take off your shirt.”

Hannibal looked as if he might resist, but then slowly retracted his hands and peeled off his shirt, taking the time to fold it and set it on the nightstand. 

Will continued his perusal, moving his hands over Hannibal’s hairy chest. He rubbed over Hannibal’s muscular pecs, flicking each of the nipples sharply along the way. Hannibal breathed in sharply, and Will did it again, pinching and twisting before burying his fingers in his chest hair. 

“And this? When I see this,” Will said, tugging the hair and moving his hips in a grinding motion, “all I can think is... Daddy.”

“Aš būčiau bet kas tau, mano meilė,” Hannibal purred, eyes filled with adoration and fire.

“I don’t know if I’m into that, but you make me think about it. I think I could be into anything, with you.”

“I will gladly take whatever you give me.”

“And then some. I wouldn’t like you so much if you weren’t strong-willed and manipulative, I want you to take as much as you want and more,” Will leaned down and kissed Hannibal’s forehead. “Shall we get onto the main events?”

“I am sensing I do not have much choice in the matter,” Hannibal muttered, still amused.

“Close your eyes.”

Hannibal complied. Will briefly broke contact to retrieve the kit where he had tucked it in a free moment before dinner. The whole setup was a bit cheesy, but it was the end product that truly mattered.

“Fuck. Need water, be back. Keep them closed.”

Hannibal huffed out air through his nose but Will knew he wouldn’t disobey.

Will hurried back with the warm water and hastily mixed it together with the powder.

“Sit up?”

“I truly have to question how I came to fall in love with someone so lacking in manners,” Hannibal said as he slowly sat up and backed up against the headboard, eyes still shut.

“Can’t help who you fall in love with, fortunately for us,” Will chuckled, unable to refrain from leaning forward and placing a soft peck on Hannibal’s eyelid. “This might feel a bit… odd.”

Will hastily unzipped Hannibal’s pants, shoving them down just enough to reach into his underwear and take out his heavy, leaking cock. Will carefully inserted Hannibal’s erection into the mixture, allowed it to set, and then removed it. Hannibal hadn’t reacted or questioned anything. Will carefully poured the silicone into the mold and set it on the nightstand.

“Think we can stay busy for a couple hours until it’s ready?”

“May I open my eyes, darling?”

“If you want.”

Hannibal hesitated, but opened his eyes, focusing entirely on Will. He remained silent, seemingly waiting for an explanation from Will.

“We will keep busy. However, I will not give you the gratification of reaping the benefits of what you have sewn through manipulation. At least, not this time.”

“Fair enough,” Will couldn’t help a bashful smile, eyes casting down as he gave a farewell stroke to Hannibal’s length, “I only gave you half a pill, so this won’t be around much longer anyways.”

“Just as well. Let’s proceed.”

Will scoffed, eager to rip Hannibal’s composure out from under him.

The next few hours passed in heady pleasure, with no orgasms for either party. That was to be saved for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will get down to business with Hannibal's clone ;)

Will’s panties are caught around his knees, and he tugs them back up. The friction is heaven to his still-hard cock now trapped within.

“Think it’s been long enough?” Will asks breathlessly.

“I’m afraid I cannot claim to know.”

Hannibal’s composure is firmly back in place. Time to remedy that, Will thinks, reaching for the tube on the nightstand. He prods the contents and carefully extracts the prize inside.

Will can’t help it, a sling of horny babble slips out of his mouth. 

“God, look at this, you’re huge. Monstrous. How did you keep this tucked away all these years? I want--I need it inside of me. If I can’t have the real thing yet I’ll take nothing less than an exact replica. Hannibal, please, put your cock inside of me I--”

Hannibal’s gaze had grown heated throughout Will’s mutterings, and he wraps his large hand around Will’s wrist and grinds out, “May I?”

“‘Yes, yes, please, Hannibal. How--how do you want me?”

“Start on your stomach. I will sufficiently prepare you and we will return to this position with you astride me so I can fully appreciate you taking my counterpart inside of you.”

Will squeaks and immediately rolls off and lands on his hands and knees, angling his ass up before settling down onto his stomach, placing a pillow under his hips to achieve an upward angle.

“Allow me a moment to get into position.”

Will keeps his eyes forward, giving Hannibal the dignity of swinging his inert legs around so he could lay on his own stomach behind Will.

“Spread your legs, my love.”

Will easily complies, tempted to wait so Hannibal will have to forcibly part them but is far too impatient for it. Another time, he would have to play hard to get and have Hannibal fling him around like a toy. Hannibal snakes his arms underneath his trembling thighs, bringing them up and around to plant on his cheeks. He grips the delicate white panties and rips them apart with ease down the middle, leaving the shredded halves where they are. 

Will moans at the show of strength and eagerness. Hannibal never fails to do insanely hot things. Will will have to stock up and panties and make this a regular thing. Maybe some crotchless panties for his next online order, he thinks. 

Hannibal lifts his hand and sharply smacks Will’s left cheek, causing him to jolt, before diving in for his meal. He licks a broad stripe over where he had hit Will’s ass, and trails teasingly chaste kisses mixed with scraping teeth down to Will’s hole. He swirls his tongue around the rim before plunging right in, moving in and out relentlessly. Hannibal moans during his ministrations, and that noise coming from the prim and proper man paired with the dirty deed he is enthusiastically performing causes Will to keen in return, gripping and pulling the sheets. Will ruts against the pillow, seeking friction on his leaking cock. Hannibal growls and tightens his hold, pulling Will further down and burying his face in his ass. He shakes his head from side to side, allowing his tongue to swipe over and wet the entire area. He puckers his lips and sucks straight over Will’s hole. Will could never have fathomed how fucking dirty and primal this man could get. It made it even more arousing to know just who, exactly, was doing this to him.

Will screams, “Hanni--Hannibal, stop, I’m close, I’m so close, baby, don’t let me come yet.”

Hannibal retreats, but not before delivering a hefty slap to Will’s right cheek, causing it to bloom in red just like the other one. He spreads Will’s cheeks, admiring his work.

“If you insist. Next time, you will come from me eating you out alone.”

“And that’s a promise?”

“That’s a promise, Will,” Hannibal says thickly, accent heightened with his arousal, “Kindly retrieve the lube. We shall need it.”

“Mmm, we sure will. You and your godlike cock, Hannibal. ‘Course we’ll need lube,” Will mumbles, rolling his eyes playfully.

Hanniibal dignifies him with a low chuckle as Will shuffles across the bed, reaching inside a drawer to pull out the lube, handing it over to Hannibal. It’s in a little glass jar, and Will’s sure it cost entirely too much for mere lubricant. No drugstore jelly would do anymore, not with this man. He could live with that, he thinks, smiling fondly.

Will tucks his head down as he hears Hannibal coating his fingers in lube. Hannibal returns to his earlier position and trails his hands up Will’s flanks.

“Can you start with two?”

Hannibal’s hands pause briefly before continuing on their journey. Hannibal smacks Will’s hole with the tips of his fingers, causing Will to gasp and clench.

“Ask nicely.”

“Hannibal… Daddy, please. I want you inside me so bad, I just can’t wait for more. I want--I need it to hurt. Please. Get me ready for your big cock.”

A deep noise rumbles out of Hannibal’s chest and he immediately inserts the tips of two fingers into Will’s entrance, scissoring them slightly. Will takes note that Hannibal seems to like begging, and possibly the whole daddy thing. He can do that. Hell, he might be into it after all.

Will throws his head back,”Yes, it burns so good. More. More please. Daddy, please, I need it so bad.”

It hurts, but Will has been on the receiving end of a lot of pain from Hannibal, and this is surely the most enjoyable. He feels insatiable. It’s not enough. Knowing what lies in Hannibal’s pants, the replica which lies on the bed beside him, he knows how much more he could get. He needs it deeper, harder, thicker. He needs more. Their fast pace is far too slow. He rears back and takes matters into his own hands, fucking himself onto Hannibal’s fingers.

“Add another,” Will moans, thrusting back eagerly, hands gripping the sheets, cock rubbing up against the pillow.

“Eager boy,” Will can hear the smile in Hannibal’s voice.

“Your eager boy. And you,” Will continues fucking himself on Hannibal’s digits, increasing in pace and depth, “are mine. You. Your life, your glorious cock, your everything. You belong to me, and I belong to you. Take what’s yours.”

Though Will cannot see him right now, he knows Hannibal’s eyes spark at his words. Hannibal immediately adds a third finger, twists, and hits home on Will’s prostate. 

“Yes! Yes, Hannibal it’s so good, keep going,” Will cries.

Hannibal continues relentlessly hitting his prostate, leaning down and trailing kisses along Will’s thighs as he does so. Will chokes on a sob at the mix of sweet and rough.

Hannibal twists and scissors his fingers before adding a fourth digit. Will is sweating profusely, clinging onto the sheets like a lifeline, continuously moaning at the relentless assault. Hannibal pulls back all at once, Will’s breath hitches at the absence. His hole flutters, gaping. Hannibal swings his legs underneath himself and sits up.

“So wrecked already and you’ve only taken my fingers,” Hannibal caresses Will’s ass appreciatively, giving it a final smack before softly ordering, “Sit up, beautiful boy.”

Will sits up and turns around, locking eyes with Hannibal. Hannibal certainly doesn’t seem composed any longer. Will surges forward, crashing into Hannibal. He angles them so Hannibal hits a pillow. Their lips crush together, mouths open and teeth clashing. Will pulls back, hands on Hannibal’s chest, fingers entwined in the fur. 

“Now fucking give it to me,” Will pants.

Will can’t seem to stick with submissive and pleading or fiery and commanding, but he knows Hannibal adores all of his facets just the same. He reaches behind himself and grips the dildo, letting out an involuntary moan when he can’t wrap his hand all the way around it. He shoves it into Hannibal’s waiting hand, lifting himself up on his knees to grant him access.

Hannibal hastily lubes up his cock’s doppelganger, eyes trained on Will’s, mouth agape, breathing heavy. Rather than fuck up into Will, Hannibal brings the dildo down and places it over his own soft cock.

“You seemed to want to replicate a realistic experience, no?”

Will’s eyes flash, and he sinks down. The tip of the dildo breaches him, and he gripsHannibal’s shoulders to aid him in sliding down the length. The bulbous cockhead catches on his rim, sending a bright flash of pain through Will. Will just smiles, grateful for any sensation from his lover’s beautiful member.

“Fuck up into me, I need you inside of me faster.”

Hannibal wastes no time, pushing the cock up into Will’s entrance. The head pops all the way in, tugging against Will’s aching, stretched rim. He groans and thrusts down harder. Hannibal is thrusting his own hips as if the cock were truly his own, and Will drinks in the glorious sight. Once the head is in Will sinks down into Hannibal’s thrust with ease. Only the very base where Hannibal is gripping is left outside of him. Will relishes the feeling of fullness, taking a moment to lean forward and just feel, breathing heavily.

“I just need a minute. You feel so good. I feel so full, Hannibal, you’re perfect.”

“As are you my love, take your time,” Hannibal answers as he leans forward, lifting a hand to cup Will’s jaw and kiss him sweetly before pulling back and allowing him time to adjust.

Will takes a deep breath, chokes back a sob, and starts moving.

“You’re taking it so well, Will. You’re far more glorious than I could ever imagine, and I have imagined it plenty,” Hannibal murmurs as his left hand clamps onto Will’s hip.

Will keeps working himself up and down furiously, crying out as he finds just the right angle to graze his prostate. He drags his fingernails down Hannibal’s biceps, paying no heed to the trails of blood he leaves behind. 

“Daddy it’s--it’s so much. I can’t wait to have you pulsing inside me, filling me with your heat--”

“Yes, baby, soon. I want it too.”

“I want to feel you come inside me,” Will brings his hands to grip Hannibal’s chest hair, pushing Hannibal so he slides further down the bed, “I don’t want to be able to stand without you dripping out of me.”

“Shall we leave you gaping so I can enter you whenever I please?”

“Yes!” Will cries, throwing his head back and losing control of his movements, tears rolling down his cheeks as he comes, splattering all over Hannibal’s chest and stomach. 

He collapses forward onto Hannibal, head tucked into the older man’s neck. Hannibal reaches up and wipes the tears away, bringing his fingers and pressing them to his lips, tongue flicking out to savor the saltiness. Will looks up, huffing out a laugh and smiling tiredly. 

“You were wonderful, mylimasis, truly a sight to behold. I would like to draw you in the throes of passion. Your beauty is worthy of the most prestigious museum, but none shall ever lay eyes on you but me. Your gallery shall lie within my mind palace, and I will visit it with due reverence,” Hannibal says, stroking Will’s sweat-soaked curls lightly.

“You’re something else, Hannibal,” Will whispers back, reaching up and stroking his sharp cheekbones with a calloused thumb.

When Hannibal reaches down to pull the dildo out of Will, Will grabs his wrist and stops him. 

“Leave it, please? I don’t want to feel empty again, not yet.”

“Of course, Will,” Hannibal nods, resuming stroking his curls.

Will wiggles around, drawing attention to the mess shared between them.

“I like this. I can’t wait until your come is between us too. And better yet, inside of me, filling me up even after you aren’t.”

Hannibal hums in agreement, but stares at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought.

“Will, have you ever considered that we could still have fun with this after I have regained use of my legs?”

Will pushes up, hands on either side of Hannibal’s head, thighs straddling his hips. He crushes his lips into Hannibal’s, groaning enthusiastically, rubbing his spent cock on Hannibal’s belly, squeezing his hole around the thick silicone cock still embedded inside. 

“I like the way you think,” Will says hoarsely once he comes up for air.

Just imagining Hannibal’s warm cock pulsing come deep into his throat, while fucking himself with the replica caused Will’s cock to twitch in interest.

“Shall we take a bath, relax a little, and proceed to round 2?”

“Yes, daddy, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fic! Feel free to leave feedback, I’d appreciate it. 
> 
> Will be back soon with a new Hannigram fic :) Already have ideas churning, think I'll do more plot-oriented but still plenty of smut. Prompts can be sent to my tumblr @guttedembrace or here!
> 
> Stay safe, everybody.
> 
> (P.S. I used past tense in the first chapter, but switched to present tense in this. Will stick to present tense in the future, sorry if anybody noticed and was bothered!)

**Author's Note:**

> Aš būčiau bet kas tau, mano meilė = I would be anything for you, my love.
> 
> Mylimasis = beloved


End file.
